


Thunderstorm Comfort

by DragMeDownToBeaconHills



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-13 01:57:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16883439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragMeDownToBeaconHills/pseuds/DragMeDownToBeaconHills
Summary: A thunderstorm wakes you up in the middle of the night and Louis helps you calm down.





	Thunderstorm Comfort

**Author's Note:**

> Louis Tomlinson x Fem!Reader  
> Word Count: 404

The loud crash of the storm echoed through the apartment and jolted you awake. Your heart began to thud in your chest as your mind raced. A purple flash of light lit up the room for a split second and you gulped. Looking next to you, he still lied sleeping.

“Louis.” You whimpered, shaking him a bit.

A crash of thunder sounded again, louder than the one before, sending you under the covers with a fearful yelp. This time, Louis had awakened and for a moment, he was confused at the sound he had heard beside him.

“Babe?” Louis asked, scooting closer to you.

“Yes?” You answered, your voice shaky.

“Love, come out, its okay.” He chuckled a bit, “I’m right here.”

You slowly pulled the blankets down from over your head, peering out and at Louis who was looking at you, somewhat amused. You had pulled the blankets down to your stomach when another rumble sounded outside, shaking the apartment. You dove closer to Louis with a loud whimper, trembling against him as he wrapped his arms around you. You had been together long enough for him to have experienced this before, so he knew exactly what calmed you down. He pulled the blankets up your bodies a bit farther as he shifted to get more comfortable. His arms tightened a bit around your body when the storm outside released another deafening thud and you buried your face in his chest. One hand moved up to your head, his fingers gently running through your hair continuously.

_“The sun goes down and it comes back up. The world it turns no matter what. Oh oh oh, oh oh oh oh. If it all goes wrong, darling just hold on.”_ Louis sang softly, continuing the song in a gentle voice as he held you close.

You shifted against him, nuzzling your face in his neck as he sang quietly in your ear. When the thunder crashed again, you were so focused on his beautiful voice that you didn’t notice, not even when another cracked through the sky within seconds after it.

It didn’t take long before you were falling back to sleep, your head back on his chest. Louis smiled as he looked down at you. He placed a gentle kiss on your head, his arms still around you as he began to drift back into a deep slumber.

______________________________________________________

**Copyright © 2017 Tessa Hill.**  
**All rights reserved.  
**This material may not be translated, reproduced, displayed, modified or distributed in any way without my written permission.****


End file.
